


Entropy

by artemisfang



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisfang/pseuds/artemisfang
Summary: Dream SMP Apocalypse AUIn a different Universe, bridges connected the world together and everyone works as a united front. That is, until the apocalypse. A virus has spread across the world turning people into horrible creatures. Anarchy has broken out throughout the world. The government has bombed multiple areas of the world with hopes of decreasing the numbers of infected people but to no avail. All government has fallen and now it’s survival of the fittest.Despite it being the literal end of the world, Tommy was doing alright.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The Fall of Humanity and the Rise of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow start, hope you enjoy :]

In a world where humanity had finally been united, nations connected, people living in harmony, it only took a week for everything to go to shit. 

March 13th, 2093, the first outbreak of an unknown virus broke out in the north sector of what we would call the United States of America. Its symptoms were migraines, body aches, excessive coughing, irritated skin, and hot flashes. 

March 14th, 2093, millions of cases of what was called “The Wither Virus” have been spread worldwide. Millions are hospitalized, doctors rush to find out how it is spreading so fast and how. No fatalities. 

March 15th,2093, hospitals are overrun with patients. Nearly one-fourth of the Earth’s population has been infected. Civilians are advised to stay home and not leave. A cure is still pending. 

March 16th,2093, the virus is still spreading at exponential speeds. Patients' states are getting worse and worse. The virus has seemingly spread at random and has appeared out of nowhere. Still no fatalities. 

March 17th,2093, those affected by the virus have seen a decline in mental stability. Their skin is turning dark and black at their fingertips and toes for unknown reasons. Some patients are reporting the loss of senses or an increase in senses. The origin of the virus is still unknown. Fatalities are still 0, but cases have grown to nearly 50%

March 18th,2093, doctors are working overtime to find a cure for this never ending virus. Hospitals have run out of supplies to care for their patients, the people demand help from their government. Politicians argue over what to do as patients are getting aggressive and attacking doctors, nurses, and other patients. 

March 19th,2093, those infected with this virus are no longer considered human. 70% of the human population has been infected, Those infected have turned into what people now refer to as “Withers”. Their terrifying creatures whose skin has turned black as night, their skin decaying. Some possess enhanced senses, while some have none at all. They are extremely aggressive towards any signs of life. Thousands of non-infected civilians have been killed. Civilians run for their lives seeking refuge anywhere they can. 

March 20th,2071, every government and military building has been rendered useless. In a last-ditch effort to get rid of some of the Withered multiple hospitals around the globe were bombed, along with places with large populations of withered. Despite killing millions of withered, it hardly put a dent in the overall population around the globe. Those who are not infected are considered to be immune from getting the virus at random as others did, but if they are bitten they are at risk of the virus. Anarchy breaks out among living civilians, humanity has fallen. 

**-**

It was now July 20th, exactly four months since the fall of humanity. Despite it being the literal end of the world, Tommy was doing alright. He’d been separated from his family at the start of all this, and he wasn’t even sure they were alive. But other than that he was fine. He had food, warm clothes, a metal bat from when his dad forced him to play baseball, and his best friend by his side. It had been him and Tubbo on their own in an apocalyptic world. If they didn’t have to constantly fear for their lives, this would be a really cool situation. 

They've had some close calls, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle together. Turns out when you spend four months in an apocalypse you get some pretty good survival instincts. They’d learned a lot, like which Withered had which senses if any at all, which were weak and easy to kill, which were best to avoid, and at which points they were the weakest. Really it was all Tubbo who’d figured that shit out, if Tommy had it his way he’d just go in swinging and hope that they make it out alive. If Tubbo wasn't there, Tommy would’ve been dead a long time ago. 

Yeah, it was nice having someone who has your back against scary monsters who kill everything that moves, but it was nice having someone to talk to. I mean, an end-of-world situation was a lot for a 16-year-old to handle you know? He hated to admit it, but he misses his dad. And his dumbass brothers. 

Tubbo had lost his grandmother to a Withered. It had almost got Tubbo too if Tommy hadn’t arrived and beaten the shit out of it. He had been lucky it was one of the weaker ones. 

They’d always been really close friends. Ever since Tommy and his family had moved down the street from Tubbo, they’d been inseparable. He was constantly at Tommy’s house, hell his Dad even considered Tubbo to be his son. It meant a lot to Tubbo since he’d never known either of his parents. But now they had no idea where their family was, or if they would ever see them again. Tommy chose not to think about it, he didn’t have the time. All that mattered was that he and Tubbo survived. For better or worse, it was them against the world. In this case, they were basically against the world. 

For now, they had set up in a small barn on the outskirts of the city. They’d found it was best to stay as far away from areas that had had a lot of people, it was typically where the most Withered were. 

Tommy was currently waiting for Tubbo to return from searching the houses on the outskirts of the city. They took turns going out and had been slowly raiding every house near them. It was dangerous, but they didn’t wanna risk someone finding the barn and stealing their stuff. 

“TOMMY!”, Tubbo shouted, running through the barn doors in a hurry. It scared the shit out of Tommy, causing him to fall out of the chair he’d been dozing off in. 

“The hell-?” Tommy muttered, confused by his friend's excitement. 

“Okay, so I was searching that house, right? The small one we weren’t sure would have anything good in it and-” 

“Was there any food?” Tommy asked, interrupting Tubbo. 

“Well no-” Tubbo said

“Water? Clothes?” He asked again. 

“No no not that but-” 

“Well, then what was in it!”Tommy yelled impatiently.

“If you would shut up I would tell you! Jesus Tommy.” Tommy looked away awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Sorry, sorry..” He said, giving his friend an awkward smile. Tubbo shook his head and took a portable radio out of his backpack. “A radio?” Tommy asked, clearly confused. 

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?” Tubbo said happily. 

“Well yeah..but we already have something to listen to music to Tubs.” Tommy had an old MP3 player his dad had given him when he was young. It had a recording of his Dad singing a lullaby that he liked when he was a kid. The old thing was his most prized possession and he always had it with him. 

“Yeah, but now maybe we can listen to see if there are any survivors around!” 

The idea of others being alive other than him and Tubbo was weird to think about. Sure, they’d guessed that at least some people had survived. If two teenagers could survive on their own, others surely could too, right?

Still, it had been four months since they’d seen another human. The thought that there were others out there fighting to survive was comforting to think about. Honestly, it gave Tommy hope that maybe, just maybe, his family was still out there. 

“Good idea Tubbo. How do we get it to work?” 

“Well, it’s battery-powered so we just have to turn it on.” Tubbo placed the Radio on the table and turned it on, there was static. 

Tommy frowned, “It’s just static.”

“Well we have to go through the channels and maybe there will be other people on there, maybe.” Tubbo switched through the channels. Minutes later and they were still hearing static. “Come on..”, Tubbo mumbled. 

“Tubbo, I don’t think there’s-” 

“ _Hello, survivors of the new world_.” Tommy and Tubbo turned to each other shocked. 

“LETS GOOO!” They shouted, giving each other a high five. Tommy couldn’t help but the smile that grew on his face. Someone was out there, someone who could maybe help them. 

“I’m sending out this message in hopes of it reaching other survivors. If there are, if you are listening, know that there is hope.” It was a man's voice, he had a different accent from both Tommy and Tubbo. Though that was somewhat normal in today's age, cities were typically full of people who originated from all over the globe. How they had managed to keep their accents, no one really knew. “We have created a haven for humans. We have food, electricity, running water, and plenty of supplies. Our arms are open to all. Please, if you can, come to us. Our coordinates are..” 

“WRITE THOSE CORDS!” Tubbo yelled. Tommy rushed to find a piece of paper and quickly jotted them down as the man spoke. 

“Good luck to all. I hope we see you soon.” 

Tommy was speechless. There were people out there, and not only were their people but a whole haven? It sounded too good to be true. Tommy turned to Tubbo and saw that he was contemplating the same thing: Could this guy be trusted? 

“I mean, I guess it’s worth a chance right?” Tubbo said, unsure. 

“Honestly I’m willing to risk it if it means we get some clean water.” They’d only been able to get water from packaged water bottles they’d found in the houses they’d looted. They were hydrated, but in desperate need of a shower.”How far is this place?” Tommy asked, looking down at the map that had been set onto the small table. 

“Well,” Tubbo said, looking at the map and the coordinates given by the mysterious voice, “I’d say it was maybe a day's trip if we don’t stop for useless crap.” Tommy thought for a moment. You reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, it was old and had been worth a lot before this whole apocalypse thing. Coins hadn’t been used for decades so he couldn’t buy anything with it, still a cool collectible though. 

“I say we flip a coin for it. Heads we stay, Tails we go. Sounds good?” 

Tubbo shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” 

In a quick move, Tommy flipped the coin and caught it in the air, flipping it onto the back of his hand. Tubbo looked anxiously at the coin, awaiting the reveal. 

When Tommy uncovered his hand they both let out a sigh. “Tails,” Tommy called out. 

“Well, then we better start packing,” Tubbo said with a smile.

Tommy nodded, unaware of the small smile on his face. It was onto a new adventure, a new beginning. For the first time in a while, these two kids had hope. Who knows what they’d find at the haven, or what they’d face on the way, but one thing was for sure: it was them against the world. 


	2. Onto a New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty tubbo-centric so enjoy :]

Tubbo had always known his friend was loud, but he had never thought it was much of a problem until they were to sneak past a town full of Withered.

  
After listening to the message on the radio, they’d created a plan on how to get to the haven in the safest way possible. Though safe was a bit of a stretch, less deadly would probably be a better way to describe their route. After examining maps they’d discovered a large city lay in between them and where the safe haven supposedly was. Large cities were incredibly dangerous, since they were more populated they always had more Withers. It was either go around and extend the trip a day or so, or risk getting mauled by Withers. Frankly, Tommy and Tubbo were just not patient enough to extend the trip a day.The plan was simple: Arrive when the sun rose since that’s when the withered were the least active, make their way through secluded alleys, and hopefully avoid withers.

  
It was a good plan, the best they could come up with on such short notice. But Tubbo had forgotten to take one thing into account: his friend did not know how to shut up.  
He was constantly cursing, yelling at any sudden noise he heard, or eating incredibly loud. If Tubbo died because of the fact his friend was an idiot, he was gonna be pissed.

“Hey, Toby-”

“SH!” Tubbo turned to his friend, glaring at him. His friend seemed to miss the glare.

“Sorry big man,” Tommy mumbled.

Tubbo was all for having fun and messing around, but he didn’t really feel like dying today. Ever since that first run-in with a Withered, he’d been much more aware of the fact that he could die. It was a scary realization for a 16-year-old.

At first, he’d freeze up whenever he saw a Withered, all he could picture was his grandmother's dead body and a scrawny withered hovering over her.

Tubbo shook his head, he didn’t feel like crying today. He’d shed his tears already, a lot. It didn’t accomplish anything, right now he needed to focus on keeping him and Tommy alive.

They were less than a mile away from the town's borders, once they're out of here it should be smooth sailing, but of course, nothing could ever go right for them.

As Tubbo and Tommy turned the corner, they came face to face with a tall Withered. Tubbo’s breathing stopped and the world seemed to pause. His face was only a couple of inches away from the creature's body. Up close they could see its decaying black skin, its long claw-like hands, its animal-like feet. Its hair was long, thin, and extremely tangled. Its ears were large and extended far out from its thin face. Its ears weren’t the only strange thing, where the creature's eyes should be were just hollow eye sockets.

“It can’t see us.”,Tubbo realized. Those ears though...it could definitely hear them. They had to stay silent- Did Tommy realize that too?

He turned around to Tommy and pressed his hand against his mouth, catching Tommy off guard. Tubbo held a finger up to his mouth and shook his head, hoping his friend understood that they needed to be quiet. One wrong move, one little sound, would get them killed.

Tommy nodded, understanding his friend's silent message. Tubbo finally felt himself breathe again. He looked over his shoulder, back at the looming beast in front of them. Now what to do about this. The Withered’s large body was blocking the alleyway, and hence the path they had planned out so carefully before they left. They had two options, try and go around the WIthered and continue on their safe route, or turn around and find another way. Both were dangerous, but which was worse? Tubbo was petrified, he hadn’t been this close to one since the day his Grandmother died. His heart was racing, all he wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and disappear. After all, Tommy didn’t really need him, he was never scared, his survival instincts were great despite his impulsiveness, and he always knew what to do in tough situations. He was a leader, and Tubbo relied on him more than he’d care to admit. So as much as he wanted to cower in fear, he knew what he had to do.

He had to move forward.

Tubbo dropped down the floor and quickly began crawling in between the Withereds legs. He was dangerously close to touching, closer than he would have ever liked to be, but he pushed through until was finally behind the Withered. He stood up and beckoned for Tommy to follow after him. Tommy stood there shocked.

“Are you insane?!”, Tommy mouthed silently. Tubbo simply shrugged and beckoned him to join him on the other side.

They had to move quickly, for now the Withered just stood there looking around confused. If that thing moved while Tommy was still crawling below him, they’d be totally screwed.

Tommy reluctantly got onto the floor and started to crawl over to his friend, he was bigger than Tubbo so he had to be more careful as to not touch the Withered. Once he was safely through Tubbo helped off the ground and smiled.

“Well, that went better than expected”, Tubbo thought to himself.

“Well that went better than expected!”, Tommy said very, very loudly. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late.

_Of course, something had to go wrong._

Without thinking Tubbo jumped at his friend, shoving him into a wall. Just as the Withered slammed its clawed hand into the spot where Tommy had just stood.  
Tubbo looked in terror at the crumbled sidewalk. Tommy stood up pulling his friend along with him.  
“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, i decided to split this chapter into two since it was taking me so long to finish the other part of of it. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
